


Kids Just Know

by mountain_ash



Series: Things I Write on Tumblr dot com [36]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Kid Fic, Single Parent Derek, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_ash/pseuds/mountain_ash
Summary: Derek's daughter makes a new friend on the bus and it doesn't hurt that her dad is just his type.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/post/151125753705/i-gushed-to-crossroadswrite-about-how-these)!!

Derek lifted little Matilda onto the bus ahead of him before paying his fair and carrying her over to one of the nearest seats. She was just old enough to walk with more or less steady legs, but the bus was still too high for her tiny stature so he gave her a boost now and again. Once he’d settled himself, he let her shuffle off his lap and into the seat next to him before finally lifting his eyes to look about the bus as most people did now and again.

His eyes immediately caught on another man sitting directly across the aisle and likewise holding a protective (and enticingly long) arm around a little girl about Matilda’s age. The man was looking down at his phone and Derek couldn’t help but notice both his strong hands and the absence of a ring. As he let his eyes linger distractedly on the man’s sharp, pale features and slightly absentminded grin, a delighted set of giggles drew his attention back toward his daughter who was currently covering her eyes with her little hands. 

“Matilda, what’re you-”

“Peekaboo!” She shrieked with high-pitched glee, interrupting Derek’s question with her antics. 

He followed her gaze to see the other man’s daughter laughing hysterically and then promptly covering her own face before revealing herself and shouting, “PEEKABOO!” at the top of her lungs.

While Matilda found it incredibly funny, Derek could feel others on the semi-empty bus glaring at them and the other father’s face turned red in embarrassment.

“Claudia, you can keep playing, but inside voice, remember?”

The joy on Claudia’s face crumbled for a moment. “Sorry, Daddy.”

“It’s okay, munchkin. I forget my inside voice sometimes too.”

The moment passed easily and Claudia’s easy smile returned quickly. Derek found himself impressed by the young-looking man’s skillful parenting, when Matilda tugged at his sleeve. 

“Am I allowed to keep playing, Papa?” 

“Of course, kiddo. We’ve got a long ride.” 

She went back to playing a quieter game of peekaboo and Derek smiled at her fondly before the man’s voice addressing him caught his attention.

“Sorry about this. Claudia can be a bit of a handful.” His voice was silky smooth and oddly deep for his slighter build. With the excuse to look him full in the face, Derek could see the breathtaking brightness in his warm brown eyes and he had to resist counting the distinctive moles dotting his jaw.

“It’s alright. Matilda would have started talking to her soon enough if Claudia hadn’t done something first.” He glanced down at Matilda who was reaching into the bag by his side and pulling something out.

“Can I show her my new book, Papa?” Her dark green eyes were pleading pitifully and he couldn’t very well say no, so Derek nodded dotingly. 

“I’m Stiles by the way.” The other man said as he scooted over to make room for Matilda.

“Derek, nice to meet you.” Derek took the hand Stiles leaned over to offer him and he couldn’t help but bite his lip a bit as he felt the strong hand wrap around his. “How old is Claudia?”

“She’ll be turning two in a few months.”

“I’m one and three quarters.” Claudia added proudly and Stiles chuckled as he rumpled her curly dark brown hair. 

“Right. One and three quarters. She’s turning two in January. Matilda?”

“Turning two in October actually.” He paused as he debated what he should say next but the brightness in Stiles’ eyes spurred him on. If this didn’t lead somewhere, Matilda would always have a new friend. “We should organize a playdate for them or something. If you live around here, that is.”

“Playdate?” Claudia chimed in enthusiastically before Stiles could respond. “Please Daddy, pleeeeaaaase? Matilda is so fun!”

“Hehe, well I can’t say no to that logic, can I Claude?” Stiles answered, but he raised his eyebrows waggishly at Derek with a crookedly coy grin as though implying an ulterior motive for agreeing. Derek felt the hope swell in his chest as he noted the pink tinge in Stiles’ cheeks but he shoved it down to reasonable limits.

“So that’s a yes, then?” He asked.

“Of course. Want to give me your number and we can figure out a time?” Stiles asked with an easy smile.

Derek rattled off his number once Stiles had pulled out his phone again, hoping he didn’t sound as eager as he was. His phone buzzed a moment after Stiles pocketed his own and he pulled it out.

_ Unknown number: Stiles Stilinski! _

Derek frowned good-humoredly as he saved the strange name. “That’s your full name?”

“Nah, it’s a nickname. My mom was the only one who used my real name. Claudia’s named after her.”

“Was?” Derek asked dumbly before quickly realizing his mistake. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

“It happened a long time ago.”

“I lost my parents too, when I was younger.” Derek answered, strangely driven to know Stiles shared this history with him. “My favorite book to read with my mom was ‘Matilda.’” Derek’s expression turned soft as he looked instinctively down at his daughter. 

Stiles nodded understandingly and they proceeded to sit in silence for a few awkward moments when he released a nervous chuckle.

“Well look at us and our tragic backstories. It’s like we’re in some Nicholas Spark’s novel.” Derek felt heat creep up the back of his neck as Stiles’ eyes opened wide in embarrassment. “I mean, that kinda had a certain romantic connotation but I didn’t mean it that way if that makes you uncomfortable.” His voice drifted off anxiously and Derek felt his heart constrict as Stiles stared self-consciously down at his hands. 

“No, I’m not. I mean, it doesn’t make me uncomfortable. I mean, I would like it to have those connotations.” Derek winced as he tripped continuously over his words, but the hopeful look on Stiles’ face helped him push through.

“Really?” Suddenly he looked out the window and hurried to pull the cord. “Shoot, this is my stop.”

“You’re getting off at the zoo?” Derek asked as he realized they’d reached his stop as well.

“Yeah. Is that where you’re going?” Derek nodded in answer and Stiles smiled shyly over at him as the four of them stepped off the bus. “Well, would you maybe like to try a Nicholas Spark’s style Chapter 1 right now?”

“Why not?” Derek grinned and furrowed his eyebrows good-humoredly. “Wouldn’t want to drag the kids away from each other right?” 

  
Stiles ended up buying a stuffed wolf for Derek from the gift shop and Derek bought the girls lots of cotton candy.

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little dizzy while I wrote this so I apologize if it's barely coherent...
> 
> Comments always appreciated and come visit me on [tumblr](http://a-mountain-ash.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
